monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Catrine DeMew
|Bild=200px |Geburtstag=(Bisher nicht bekannt!) |Alter=17 |Killer Style=Ich hoffe, ich locke die Monster-Touristen vor allem wegen meiner künstlerischen Fähigkeiten an, aber ein Fauch modischer Eleganz kann natürlich nicht schaden. |Mordsmäßige Macke=Ich liebe jedes Detail, deshalb kann es dauern, bis ich mit einem Porträt fertig bin. Am liebsten möchte ich es nicht aus den Krallen geben, auch wenn mein "Modell" schon längst mit dem Bild zufrieden ist. |Haustier=Ich habe kein Haustier. Aber Taubengurren bringt mich zum Schnurren. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung=Ich sortiere gerne meine Pinsel, Bürsten, Crayons, Farbtuben und Buntsifte. Das wirkt auf mich ... beruhigend. |Absolutes No-go=Monster, die nicht stillsitzen können, wenn ich sie male. Sie machen mich rasend. |Lieblingsfach=Monster-Anatomie - Die Monster, die mir Modell stehen, sind ungeheuer schwer zu zeichnen - außer, man hat sich vorher mit ihrem Körperbau beschäftigt. Meine Liebe zum Detail ist einfach schreckliiisch! |Ätzendes Schulfach=Kunstgeschichte - In meinem Künstlerviertel Monstermarte begegnet mir Kunstgeschichte an jeder Ecke. Adieu, trockener Unterrichtsstoff! |Lieblingsfarbe=Es gibt so viele Farben auf der Palette, ich kann mich für keine entscheiden. Heute könnte es Lavendel-lila sein, und morgen, wer weiß? |Lieblingsessen=Blätterteig - hauchdünne, knusprige Schichten, dazwischen süße Creme und oben drauf Puderzucker. Bon Appétit! |ABMF=Ich liebe mein Künstlerviertel Monstermarte wie einen guten alten Freund. |Tagebücher=Keine verfügbar!}} Catrine DeMew ist eine Werkatze die auf der San Diego Comic-Con International 2012 vorgestellt wurde. Sie wird wahrscheinlich im Februar in den Handel kommen und wird in den USA exklusive bei Walmart erhältlich sein. Ihren ersten Auftritt wird sie im TV-Special "Scaris: City of Frights" Anfang 2013 haben, in dem sie und die Monster High Schüler wahrscheinlich in einem Museum in Scaris zum ersten Mal aufeinander treffen werden. Aussehen Catrine besitzt schöne, schulterlange, lavendel-Lila Haare. Ihre rosa Strähnchen sind auch nicht zu übersehen, die Strähnchen betonen ihre wunderschönen, blauen Augen. Catrine schminkt sich nicht zu auffällig, trotzdem muss es immer passen: Passend zu ihren Strähnchen, rosa Schminke mit schwarzen Eilainer. Auf Catrines Gesicht tummelt sich eine viollette Katzennase, ihr Mund hat die Farbe von Lavendel-Lila. Sie hat auch ganz weißes Fell, das sie immer zu pflegen weiß. Catrines Outfit hat sie sich selber design. Es schaut zwar aus wie ein Kleid, ist aber ein Oberteil und einem Rock. Aber natürlich in allen Farben, wie weiß, schwarz, lavendel-lila und rosa. Ihr Schal hat die Farbe rosa mit einen schwarzen Muster. Catrines Schuhe werden immer wieder sehr angesehen. Die Oberseiten der Schuhe sind lavendel-lila und die Unterseiten rosa. Die Absätze ihrer Schuhe haben die Form von Pinseln, was eine Anspielung auf ihre Leidenschaft zum Malen sein soll. Persönlichkeit Catrine ist eine Künstlerin aus Scaris. Oftmals wird Scaris auch City of Frights genannt, was so viel bedeuten soll wie Stadt der Mode. Doch Scaris ändelt in gewisser Weise Frankreich. Catrine wohnt in einen Monster Apatment mit ihrer Familie. Sie hat eine kleine Schwester, die denkt Werwölfe und Hunde wären ein schlechtes Vorbild für sie und ihre Familie. Ihre Eltern geben natürlich immer Catrines kleiner Schwester recht und tickt oft ziemlich aus. Um ihre Wut abzulassen malt sie wunderschöne Bilder. Meist kann sie Monate an einen Bild malen, weil ihre Liebe zum Tatail einfach schrecklich ist. Ihre Mutter glaubt, sie werde eine berühmte Künstlerin. Aber Catrine ist ziemlich streng mit sich selber und glaubt, dass sie nie das Zeug haben wirt so berümt wie ihre Mutter zu werden. Doch sie gewinnt an Selbstvertrauen, als sie in das Museum Monstermartre eingeladen wird. onstermartre ist das berümteste Museum in Scaris. Dort wird sie eingestellt und darf nun in Scaris(City of Frights) herumlaufen und Leute zeichnen. Selbst zeichnet sie Leute, wenn sie davon garnichts wissen. So freundet sie sich dann auch mit unseren Monster High Schülern an. Als sie Rochelle Goyle heimlich zeichnet, wird Frankie Stein darauf aufmerksam und befragt sie was sie da tue. Catrine ist am Anfang schüchtern, freundet sich dann aber mit den Monster High Schülern an. Außerdem freunden sich die Schüler mit zwei weitern Monstern aus Scaris an, nämlich JinaFire Long und Skelita Caltaveras. Beziehungen Familie Sie lebt mit ihren Eltern und ihrer jüngeren Schwester in einem Monster Apartment. Ihre Schwester meint, dass Hunde, Werwölfe und andere Monster nicht gur für Werkatzen sind. Aber Catrine findet das total bescheuert, weil sie ihrer Schwester immer erklärt, dass andere Monster gar nicht schlimm sind. Catrine's Schwester wurde ein paar mal in Monster High erwähnt. Catrine und ihre Eltern sind Verwandte von Toralei Stripe. Catrine's Vater (Werkatze) ist der Onkel von Toralei. Catrine's Eltern sind Künstler deswegen hat Catrine sich schon früh für die Kunst interessiert. Ihre Mutter (Werkatze) ist in der Geschichte der Werkatzen sehr berühmt und will Catrine und ihre Schwester deshalb auch berühmt machen. Catrine's Eltern sind sehr mit ihrer Karriere beschäftigt deshalb haben sie auch fast keine Zeit für Catrine. Aber ihre Eltern nehmen sie so oft es geht mit damit sie mehr lernt und auch berühmt wird und eine Karriere als Künstler hat. Freunde Catrine ist viel in der Natur, doch richtig mit Freunden ist das nie. Sie sagt, dass ihre einzige Liebe und Freundschaft das Zeichnen ist. Doch im Innern wünscht sie sich sehnsüchtig Freunde und mehr Liebe. Sie kennt nur ein paar nette Monster, die oft in das Museum Monstermartre gehen, wo sie arbeitet. Nämlich JinaFire Long und Skelita Clavaveras. Manchmal redet sie ein paar Wörter mit ihnen, aber das war schon alles. Erst als unsere Monster High Schüler Scaris besuchen, freundet sie sich mit ihnen an. Sehr gut überhaupt auch mit Rochelle Goyle. Haustier Catrine besitzt kein Hautier. Aber sie sagt das sie Taubengurren zum Schnurren bringt. Was woll bedeutet das sie gerne einen Vogel besitzen möchte. Ihre Eltern sind streng und erlauben ihr kein Haustier. Sie sagt: "Meiner Schwester würden sie ein Haustier erlauben" Sie geht aber oft zum Park, dort sind viele Tauben, die sie immer wieder füttert. Romanzen Catrine denkt an sowas noch nicht und wird es auch nicht(noch nicht). Da ihre Eltern sie keines Falls mit einen Werwolf oder Hund sehen wollen, ist es fast ausgescholssen jemanden passenden zu finden. Trotzdem gilt sie zwar als keine Fashionista, aber als hübsche Werkatze. Jeden Tag hübscht sie sich neu auf, leider immer im selben langweiligen Look. Ihre Eltern denken nur an ihre Karriere, shoppen gehen kommt für sie nicht in Frage. Selbst ihr Look ist von ihrer Mutter Design. Doch Catrine arbeitet heimlich an einen Look, denn sie will wie ihre Mutter auch Designerin werden. Wer weiß, ob sie es irgendwann mal anhat? Gallerie Meta Timeline * 16. April 2012: Mattel beantragt die Handelsmarke für Catrine DeMew. * 14. Juli 2012: Catrine DeMews erste Puppe wird auf der San Diego Comic-Con International vorgestellt. * 9. Oktober 2012: Walmart stellt eine Werbung für eine Scavenger-Jagd auf, die einen Schattenriss von Catrine DeMew zeigt. Die Fans haben bald den Quellencode herausgefunden, um das wirkliche Foto zu bekommen, das sich als ein Teil von Catrines Profilzeichnung darstellt. * 10. Januar 2013: Catrine DeMews Steckbrief wurde auf der ''Monster High'' Webseite veröffentlicht. * 10. Januar 2013: Catrine DeMews Passbild wurde veröffentlicht. * Anfang 2013: Catrines erste Puppe kommt in den Handel. "Wusstest du schon, dass ...?"-Fakten * Der Name "Catrine DeMew" basiert auf "Catherine Deneuve", eine französische Schauspielerin, die eine Rolle im 1983er Horrorfilm The Hunger hatte.New trademarks - thoughts? Referenzen Kategorie:Werkatzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:2013 Puppen Kategorie:Scaris: City of Frights Charakter Kategorie:Werbestien